Erotic Ambassador: Beauty and the Beast
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: It's movie night for the nations, but when America mixes up the DVDs, what will play instead?


Erotic Ambassador: Beauty to the Beast

"And to wrap up movie week, America." Germany presented the American on stage. They had agreed on a movie week to bring the nations somewhat more together. For the last movie, it was America's pick,

"I picked Beauty and the Beast." America put the disc in and ran back to his seat. Some nation hit the lights and they watched as the screen flickered to life.

The screen showed a shirtless Alfred reclining on the bed. The bed was covered in white sheets, a red comforter, and blue pillows. Alfred was looking just off center of the camera with a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on babe, it's not that bad." Alfred coaxed an unknown person.

"GET THAT OFF THE SCREEN RIGHT NOW!" England bellowed and America sat there stupefied.

"Why? America is about to get laid and prove he's not a total loser." Prussia grinned.

"The remote isn't working!"

"Not that bad? It's humiliating, I don't know why I agreed to this." England's voice came from the screen and all motion in the conference room stopped. America grinned at the man that was off camera.

"Well you just had to mention that you are an erotic ambassador, I just asked you to prove it, and you said I could pick anything."

"But I said anything not more than one." The Englishman groused.

"Please babe, I promise this won't be shown to anyone but me and you." There was a long pause.

"Alright fine, but for each person who sees this, it's a month on the couch without any sex." Alfred smiled and chuckled, tanned and toned abs contracting with his laughter.

"I can live with that." There was a sigh and finally the clicking of an approaching person. England came into the picture and took a seat next to the American. He was wearing white tights with red heels that were laced up his calves. A white baby doll was flowing off small shoulders, held up by frilled straps. The baby doll was sheer and the ruffles on the hem pooled on slim thighs. There was a frilled headband was perched in messy blond locks.

"I look so ridiculous. And I don't feel attractive at all." Arthur frowned and looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. Alfred frowned and turned Arthur's gaze to him.

"Why, you most certainly are attractive, in fact you are the most beautiful of all nations." Arthur smacked his hands away with a glare.

"Don't lie to me, I hear what others say about me, how ugly and old I am. How no one thinks I worthy enough of them. What a bitter, crotchety, wrinkled old man I've become." Arthur turned fully away from Alfred. Alfred's face became anger filled before it relaxed away and Alfred took Arthur by his shoulders.

"Well then they are nothing but a bunch of morons then aren't they? For you are the most beautiful there ever was. And I will take an eternity proving it if I have too." He gathered the elder nation into his arms. "You have such amazing eyes for one, not just in the color, but in all the things you have seen. The trials and conquests this body have gone through have worn away the jagged edges of your person and shined you up till you have sparkled like a diamond. You shine so brightly, all others are in awe. Your skin is so smooth and soft that even babies are envious, your hair is so soft it makes everything else looks hard as granite. Your voice makes angels weep at it's beauty." Arthur blushed at the look in Alfred's eyes. Those blue eyes were full of determination and conviction that it made him tremble in Alfred's arms.

"I know it's a sore topic but the reason I broke away from you, was so I could grow strong like you, and then I would protect you, hold you, love you, and most importantly be by your side. I love you more than anything in this world, for ever after." Arthur blushed and smiled.

"You really mean this Al?" Alfred gathered the British man onto his lap and kissed him soundly.

"Sweet, beautiful England, I give my loyalty, body, and love to only you." Arthur blushed and placed a hand on Alfred's cheek before kissing him sweetly.

"Thank you Alfred, now how about you get a reward for being so wonderful." Arthur grinned up at Alfred.

"Sounds good to me beautiful." Arthur straddled the American and kissed him fully and soundly. He licked Alfred's lower lip to ask for entrance, which Alfred allowed and tangled their tongues together with a moan. Alfred slipped his hands down Arthur's back and flipped up the back of the baby doll to cup the blue frilled panty clad rear end.

"Alfred…" The Englishman moaned as the American kneed his ass firmly.

"Mmmm, babe so beautiful, so sexy, so wonderful." Alfred moaned as Arthur rutted against him with panting breaths.

"Darling, please, I want you." Alfred smirked and laid the blond down sideways on the bed. The camera caught the picture of them well, Alfred's look of adoration and Arthur's of complete love. Leaning down Alfred kissed Arthur passionately, stroking supple legs to come up and wrap around his waist. He ground down onto Arthur's erection, causing the blond to moan and throw his head back, breaking the kiss. Alfred took that as his cue to move to the slender and smooth neck. He licked first then nipped at the flesh before full on biting the flesh while rubbing Arthur through his panties.

"Gah! Alfred, oh my God! Nnngh!" Arthur moaned and writhed under the American's aggressive moves. Alfred smirked as he started to reduce the normally well composed man to a moaning mess. He slowly stroked his hands down the sheer covered sides to calm the man down a bit. Arthur took deep breaths to calm himself. Alfred stroked the underside of Arthur's thighs.

"So beautiful, do you know what you do to me? You turn me into a complete beast. What do you say babe, be the beauty to my beast?" Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred.

"Yes, I would love that." Alfred smiled before capturing Arthur's slightly bruised lips in another kiss. He separated from Arthur and backed away till he was level with Arthur's knees. "Lets make you cum babe, I'm sure you'd love that." Alfred gave a wicked grin and pulled Arthur's lower half up so he was breathing hotly on the erection trapped within lacy panties. Arthur gasped and blushed, he wasn't expecting this. Alfred leaned down and sucked on the bulging length under the panties, licking and nipping at the covered length. Arthur moaned and threw his head back. It was hot and wet, and oh so glorious.

"Oh, God!" Arthur screamed as he came inside the panties. Gasping for breath Arthur slumped back to the bed. Alfred smirked as he looked up at the exhausted nation.

"My my my, these are so dirty now, we can't have anything staining your beautiful complexion." Alfred slid the soiled panties off of Arthur and gave them a kiss before dropping them off the side of the bed. Alfred gathered Arthur in him arms and kissed the shell his ears. "So sweet my love, so sexy, how have I been so lucky?" Arthur smiled and hugged Alfred.

"Take me my darling, strong, brave America." Alfred smiled and grabbed the lube from a bedside table. Lubing up three fingers and warming the lube up, he watched as Arthur spread his legs and brought them up to his chest. Circling the waiting hole he pressed lightly, teasing Arthur to moan and thrust down.

"Do you want it babe?" Arthur nodded and moaned.

"Please babe, I need it so bad." Alfred smiled and pushed in the first finger. Arthur moaned and sighed. After some wiggling around he added a second and started to scissor them to stretch Arthur out. Arthur groaned as he had some discomfort. Kissing the creamy expanse of Arthur's neck, trying to divert some of Arthur's attention. As he added the third, Alfred loved on Arthur's body to distract the beautiful blond. Letting him breath a bit, he massaged his inner walls, loving Arthur bit by bit. "I'm ready, please take me, take me now." Alfred smirked and withdrew his fingers. Spreading the slim and supple thighs before thrusting inside the warm and velvet heat. Arthur groaned as the sensation of being full.

"God, Arthur you're so tight." Alfred gritted out between clenched teeth, holding himself back from thrusting deep inside the warm and delicious heat.

"So full, feels so good! More, give me more!" Alfred smirked and doubled up Arthur's legs to his chest before thrusting long and hard into that glorious heat. Arthur cried out as his prostate was hit and his back arched as much as it could under the confines of his own legs.

"How did you get to be like this, because I don't remember being raised by such a filthy slut." Arthur reached up and cupped Alfred's face.

"Are you ashamed that you were raised by me? Are you ashamed of me?" Alfred smirked and leaned down for a kiss, which he took with a passionate moan of sinking deeper into his beloved.

"Of course not babe, in fact there is no one I love more, no one sexier, and no one better in this whole world." Alfred picked up his pace and power, causing Arthur to cry out in pleasure. Grabbing Arthur's cock he pumped it in time with his thrusts. Arthur thrashed in Alfred's hold, the tight coil of burning heat about to pop.

"Alfred, I'm, I'm coming!" Arthur screamed as he came, causing his channel to tighten tremendously. Alfred followed after, coming deep inside the warm tight hole. Gasping, Arthur relaxed against the bed and Alfred pulled out and collapsed next to Arthur.

"God, babe, that was amazing." He kissed up Arthur's neck lovingly. "You are the most erotic, sexiest, best person on the whole universe. I couldn't ask for anyone better." Arthur gave a small smile and cuddled into the american.

"Thanks, Al. I love you, so much."

"Love you too darlin', now let me get that camera and we can sleep." Alfred got up from the bed and turned off the camera, causing the screen to go blank.

Alfred sweat dropped as he looked at Arthur. He looked at the British man, wary of the lashing he was about to get about mixing up the DVDs. The British man started to count the people in the room.

"Alfred, there are currently fifty-two nations in this room, which means fifty-two months on the couch." He slammed his hands on the desk and walked out.

"Oh come on Arthur! That's over two years! Arthur, wait we can work this out!" Alfred chased the angry British man down the hallway. Ludwig took the video out and put it in the trash as he called the meeting to an end.

Authors Note: I am currently writing so don't worry, updates will be coming out soon, along with two new chapter stories. If you have a request, let me know and I will do my best, granted I know the subject I'm writing about.

p.s. I am quite aware that 52 months is over 4 years, however Alfred isn't known for being that bright.


End file.
